What God Has Brought Together
by Design Girl
Summary: The connection between Adam and Joan has been there all along, it just took a long time for them to realize it.
1. Clutter

TITLE: What God Has Brought Together...  
  
DATE: 2/16/2004  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Everything up through "Night Without Stars"  
  
SUMMARY: The connection between Adam and Joan has been there all along, it just took a long time for them to realize it.  
  
CATEGORY: General  
  
CHEESE FACTOR: 4 (on a scale of 1 to 5)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joan of Arcadia and all of its characters are the creation and property of Barbara Hall, CBS and Sony Pictures. This story is for pure entertainment and not for any profit at all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've had the idea for this story for a few weeks, but it took a while to bring all of the right components together to make the story happen. I realize that I may have provided Iris (a.k.a. the JoA character that I most want to leave Arcadia, and who should be written out of the show and just for good measure who should fall off the face of the planet) with some personality traits that have not yet come to light on the show. But this is after all fan fiction and I don't like the character of Iris so there you go. Sorry for the limited Luke/Grace interaction, but this was written to be a Joan/Adam story.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd welcome your feedback, good or bad (so long as you're nice about it).  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 – Clutter  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: Several months ago, after Joan started work at the Bookstore and before the art show.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan sat on a stool behind the counter at the bookstore. Not the most enjoyable part of her job, but it * was * called a job, so, she thought ya had to take the boring stuff along with the not so boring stuff. She much preferred shelving the new books when they came in to sitting behind the counter. To pass the time she was doing a word search puzzle from a book Sammy kept at the register.  
  
Sammy was in the backroom in one of his "cleaning" moods. Every so often Joan could hear a crash coming from the direction of the storeroom, usually followed by an 'Ouch" or some similar exclamation from Sammy.  
  
As the bell on the front door jingled, Joan looked up and smiled, seeing Adam Rove entering the store.  
  
"Hi there, Adam."  
  
"Cha, Jane. Workin' today?"  
  
"That would be the typical reason for me to be captured here behind the counter. What's up with you?"  
  
"There's this new book on sculpture that just came out. I wanted to see if the store had it in stock yet."  
  
"That's cool, I think we did get a few new art books in, they're over there on the table. I'd help ya look but Sammy says I have to sit here at the register the entire time."  
  
"No problem, I'll just go over and look around..."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
Adam turned and headed over to the table Joan had indicated. Joan watched him go wondering if she would ever understand Adam and all that went on in his head. Glancing back down at her current word search puzzle, titled "Words Used to Describe People", she thought that there were lots of words she could associate with Adam; creative, quiet, introspective, deep, cute (oops, maybe she wasn't suppose to think that), artistic, sweet....  
  
"Destiny"  
  
"What?" Joan said as she looked up from her puzzle, recognizing God standing in front of her in his "Cute Guy God" image.  
  
"Oh, nothing Joan, just thinking out loud."  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that!"  
  
"Stop doing what Joan?"  
  
"Walking up and catching me unawares."  
  
"Joan, I'm all about awareness and understanding."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are but it usually takes the rest of us a lot longer to get the gist of the stuff you say."  
  
"Well, perhaps it will get easier as we go along."  
  
"Great, a promise of more adventures to come....Is that why you're here, to give me some other cryptic hint or instruction that I'm not likely to understand?"  
  
"Do I detect a note of reluctance there, Joan?"  
  
"Yeah, I really don't need another task right now, between school, stuff at home, working at making friends and this job, which I might add I have because * you * suggested it, my life is pretty cluttered."  
  
"Ah, clutter, an interesting concept there Joan."  
  
"What? Was that the hint? You want me to become a maid now too?"  
  
As he turned to go, God offered a final comment, "I'm sure you will be able to * sort * through this all Joan. Just remember that what appears to be clutter, unnecessary, usual and ordinary on the surface, may ultimately be a great treasure. The key is to identify the potential in something and be patient for it to develop."  
  
As God left the store and the bell on the entrance door jingled, Joan closed her eyes, leaned back against the wall behind the counter and began to repeatedly knock her head back against the wall all the while mumbling to herself....  
  
"Never understand...hints...clutter...treasure...potential...be patient...."  
  
"Jane?"  
  
Joan opened her eyes to see Adam standing in front of her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Cha Jane, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing...I...um...I was trying to...Oh never mind. Did you find the book you were looking for?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Um.... Jane, what was that whole beating your head against the wall move there?"  
  
"It was nothing, just me trying to knock some sense into myself I guess."  
  
"I'd think you might find an easier way, yo?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Let's see, that'll be $15.95 with tax for the book."  
  
Adam handed Joan the money and she returned his change and then placed the book and his receipt in a bag.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy the book."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I will."  
  
"See you on Monday?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there"  
  
Adam started toward the door, and then turned back toward Joan. "Hey, Jane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't knock your head too hard against the wall; ya might hurt it ya know."  
  
"My head or the wall?"  
  
"The wall of course. Your boss might not appreciate it."  
  
Smiling, Adam turned and left the store. Just as he did, Sammy approached the counter carrying a box.  
  
"What won't your boss like?"  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about, it was just a comment about me knocking some sense into myself. What do you have there?"  
  
"Just some stuff I found during my cleaning escapade in the storeroom. I can't believe how much clutter collects back there in just a short time."  
  
"I know how it is; my mom says my room is a magnet for clutter."  
  
"In that case, care to add some more? I don't know everything that is in this box, I found it under the bottom shelf in the corner and frankly, I have no idea how it got there. It might contain something interesting, but I just don't have any inclination to sort through it all."  
  
Joan was about to refuse Sammy's offer of the box full of junk, but stopped herself when she recalled her brief conversation with God.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess I'll take it home and see if there's anything worthwhile in there. That is if you're * sure * you don't want that task for yourself."  
  
"No, no, you can have it, and, speaking of home, it's time for you to go."  
  
"Oh yeah, cool, time always flies when you're having fun..."  
  
Joan grabbed her jacket from under the counter, put it on, picked up the box from where Sammy had set it on the counter and started for the door.  
  
"See you next Saturday."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Enjoy your treasure hunt."  
  
"Ha, ha," Joan replied as she left the store and started for home.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Joan sat at the Giradi kitchen table with much of the contents of Sammy's box of clutter sorted out into piles on the table around her. The trashcan sat on the floor beside her chair and looked as if it had been the recipient of a number of contributions from Joan's sorting efforts. Helen Giradi entered the kitchen and took notice of Joan's task.  
  
"What do you have there honey?"  
  
"Oh, just some stuff Sammy found in the back room today. He didn't want any of it so I thought I'd bring it on home and see if there was anything worth keeping."  
  
"Find anything interesting yet? I'm not sure your room can contain too many more treasures if you do."  
  
"Oh Mom, that wasn't fair. But no, I really haven't found anything of interest. I was just about finished. Don't worry; I'll clean up my mess when I am through."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
As Helen moved across the kitchen toward the sink, Joan continued her task, removing the final few items from the box.  
  
Surveying the assortment of junk spread across the table, Joan commented to herself, "Just as I suspected nothing of any great interest or importance here."  
  
Joan stood up and reached for the box to begin cleaning up her mess. As she picked up the box she heard a slight clunk when it tipped. Moving it closer, she peered down into it, noticing something small and shiny in the corner. Reaching in she picked up the object. It was a small ring.  
  
Setting the box back down on the table, Joan took a moment to look more closely at the ring that she'd found. It was a plain, silver band, engraved with a subtle but unique looking scroll work on the outside. Curious who the ring might have belonged to, Joan held it up closer to peer inside to see if there was an engraving or anything. As she tipped the ring toward the light she did notice some faint writing on the inside...  
  
"What God has brought together..."  
  
"What honey?" Helen asked, turning back toward Joan.  
  
"Oh nothing, Mom."  
  
Joan wasn't sure where the ring had come from, or how it might have gotten into the bottom of the box and most definitely she wasn't sure on the purpose of the sentiment engraved on the inside. But neither was she so stupid as to miss the connection between the hints God had given her earlier and her finding the ring in the bottom of the box. Anyway, the ring really did look pretty cool and as she tried it on various fingers, she found that it did fit her right index finger. Well, maybe she'd just keep the ring and wear it. That way, when she needed it, and she was sure she would eventually need it for something, she'd have it with her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Unknown Junk

------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 – Unknown Junk  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: A month or so later, a few days after the art show.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam was working in his shed.  
  
Alone.  
  
It seemed that was what he was destined for, to be alone.  
  
The last few days since Joan had destroyed his art had been some of the most difficult for him to bear. The only days that had been more difficult for him to get through had been those immediately following his mother's death three years before.  
  
There were so many questions running through his mind but in the end it all came back to a single word...why?  
  
Adam had found that he had lost his inspiration to do his art. The voices in his head that had driven him to create his sculptures seemed to have become silent and he was not sure he would ever hear them again.  
  
Adam had not been able to deal with the silence and so had chosen to make noise by tossing and banging around the assortment of junk that he had in his shed. Maybe he could accomplish two things here, taking out his frustrations about what had happened at the art show and maybe make some sort of organized mess out of the stuff he kept in the shed. His dad would be pleased if he accomplished the latter. He was always saying how he never understood how Adam could find anything amid the chaos.  
  
As he went to pick up a gear from a washing machine he had salvaged from the curb in front of the neighbor's house a few weeks back, Adam inadvertently knocked it to the floor and it rolled back under the bottom shelf along the wall. Annoyed, Adam got down on the floor to peer under the shelf and rescue the rollaway gear. When he finally got down low enough to see under the shelf and locate the part, Adam also noticed a small box that had been pushed far back into the corner. Adam didn't recall placing the box under the shelf and given his photographic memory, he was pretty sure he'd not been the one to put it there at all. Retrieving the gear and the box, Adam stood up and, after setting both down on the workbench, he pulled up his stool and sat down.  
  
The gear forgotten amid the discovery of the box, Adam started sorting through the items inside. Mostly it appeared the box contained some old paintbrushes, an empty glass jar, some miscellaneous screws and nuts and some other stuff that didn't really seem to have any purpose. Though just as he was about to set the box aside to ask his dad about it later, Adam noticed a silver ring in the bottom corner of the box.  
  
Picking it up out of the box, Adam noticed that it was a plain, silver band, engraved with a subtle but unique looking scroll work on the outside. Curious who the ring might have belonged to, he held it up closer to peer inside to see if there was an engraving or anything that could be a clue to the owner. As he tipped the ring toward the light he noticed some faint writing on the inside...  
  
"What God has brought together..."  
  
"That's strange," he said aloud and to no one in particular. "Wonder who this belonged to and how it got into my shed? Suppose it doesn't matter."  
  
Trying it on various fingers, Adam found that it actually fit pretty well on his left index finger. He figured he'd go ahead and wear it for a while and ask his dad when he saw him if he knew where it had come from. Anyway the scrollwork was pretty cool; maybe he could use that as a pattern in some future piece, assuming that is if he ever found the inclination to attempt his art again...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Hallway

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 – The Hallway  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: The hallway at Arcadia High School, Friday, a few weeks after Valentine's Day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan stood at her locker switching books to those that she needed to take home for the weekend. Grace stood next to Joan's open locker door, leaning against the adjacent lockers.  
  
"I'll tell you Giradi, you have got to kill it and put us all out of our misery."  
  
"Grace, I can't."  
  
"And just tell me why not? The voice alone is shear agony and I will not even go into how the whole interrupt the sub-defective trio thing she has going is making me mad. I thought at least that last part would have set you off worse than me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well let's see, there's Rove, and there's me. For what, more than ten years the * only * person Rove shows any continuing type friendship with is me, then Giradi shows up on the scene and it's like this instant connection between the two of you. Even through what we can only consider lunatic behavior by you toward him, you still manage to be friends. Now she is like sticking her nose in the middle and interrupting that connection."  
  
"Grace you don't understand."  
  
"Try me Giradi, I know I might act as if I am not all that intelligent but I really can grasp the basic concepts associated with this situation."  
  
"Grace, he's happy."  
  
"Yeah, so? And you're miserable."  
  
"He deserves to have a chance to be happy."  
  
"And you want to commit ongoing suttee for your remaining high school years."  
  
"Grace, that's a little harsh don't ya think."  
  
"Well maybe, but this attitude of; I'll let myself be miserable and I'll put up with this new person, just so he's happy is going to wear thin after a while. Just give me fair warning before you hit your explosion point, cause if there is one thing I know Giradi, sooner or later it will come."  
  
"It's just that I have done enough to hurt Adam in the first six months that we've known each other to last a lifetime. I've got to do this to even out the scale so to speak."  
  
Looking up to see Iris approaching Joan's locker, Grace offered, "Looks like it's time to do that balancing act and I'm out of here. Catch ya later Giradi."  
  
"See ya Grace."  
  
Iris came up to Joan's locker and stopped.  
  
"Hey there Joan."  
  
"Hey, Iris," Joan responded as she started to close her locker door. As she did though, she caught her ring on the edge of the door.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I just snagged my ring on the edge of the door and about pulled my finger off. I hope I didn't scratch my ring though, I've become sort of attached to it."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Joan took the ring off and handed it to Iris.  
  
"Interesting scroll pattern Joan. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I found it a few months back. I don't really know why I started wearing it, but now, like I said, I've gotten sort of attached to it and I kinda feel lost when I'm not wearing it.  
  
"What's that on the inside, an inscription?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"Well what's it say?"  
  
"It says, 'What God has brought together...'"  
  
"Sounds ominous."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks," Joan said, taking the ring back from Iris and placing it back on her finger. "Did ya need something else Iris? If not, I've got to get going, I'm suppose to drive Luke over to his dentist appointment this afternoon."  
  
"No, I was just waiting here for Adam. We were going to study for a while and then go out to a movie."  
  
Just as Iris finished speaking, Adam walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Cha Jane. Hey there Iris."  
  
"Hey Adam," Joan responded.  
  
"Hi," Iris said, leaning over to kiss Adam on the cheek.  
  
Adam smiled back at Iris, surprised by her greeting, then glanced over at Joan wearing a slight blush and trying to understand why Joan all of a sudden was regarding the floor tile as if it were a masterpiece.  
  
Joan all of a sudden was mumbling and managed to get out, "I hate to run off, but like I said, I'm supposed to take Luke over to his dentist appointment. My mom has a conference today after school. I guess I'll see you all on Monday. Um...have a good time at the movie."  
  
With that, Joan turned quickly and headed for the door.  
  
"See ya, Jane."  
  
Joan didn't turn back toward Adam's comment. She just waved back over her shoulder and continued out of the building making every attempt to keep her back straight and her tears hidden.  
  
"She was sure in a hurry," Iris offered.  
  
"Well she did say that she had to take her brother to the dentist."  
  
"Ready to go study? I'm anxious to get through preparing our art paper so that we can go out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Hey, Adam."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, why do you call Joan, Jane?"  
  
"Um...it's kind of a hard thing to explain."  
  
"Well you can tell me can't you, after all we don't have any secrets from one another do we?"  
  
"No, no secrets, but I'm not sure we should hang here and talk about anything. The movie starts at 7 and we have at least two hours of work at the library on our paper first. If we want to grab something to eat too, we'd better get going."  
  
"Oh, okay, but * you * Mr. Rove are going to explain yourself. Otherwise, how can I fit in with your friends?"  
  
"Um...sure. Let's go."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan felt as if she had barely gotten out of the building with her dignity in tack. Maybe Grace was right. Having to openly accept the situation of Iris and Adam together was beginning to push her buttons. But that still didn't sufficiently offset her other feelings on the matter. She had to keep Adam's happiness foremost in her concerns.  
  
Meeting Luke by the car, they both got in and drove nearly in silence to the dentist office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Lions and Tigers and Bears

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 – Lions and Tiger and Bears  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
On Saturday morning, Joan was sitting at the Giradi kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and trying to figure out what she was going to do with herself all day. Sammy had called last night and said she didn't need to come into work today, then Grace had called just a few minutes ago and had said that she wasn't going to be able to do anything the entire day. Something had come up with her family and she had to spend the day with them. After a five-minute dissertation by Grace on the oppressive nature of ritualistic family activities, they hung up and Joan looked ahead to what she viewed as a bleak day. Since she had already made plans with Grace, her family had left her behind, leaving on an all day outing.  
  
At one time she would have called Adam and come up with a plan for the day, but now with Iris in the picture, Joan no longer felt comfortable in just picking up the phone to call him. Yeah, she and Adam were still friends and there wasn't a single thing wrong with them remaining as friends, but if yesterday's little scene in the hall at school was any indication; Iris didn't share the quite same view. Kind of miserable over her lack of a plan for the day and her musings over her relationship with Adam, Joan was surprised to hear a knock on the backdoor and was even more so when she realized that it was Adam Rove.  
  
"Cha Jane."  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering what you were up to today."  
  
"Did you talk to Grace this morning?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well she and I had plans..."  
  
"Hey, I can take off if you two had plans."  
  
"We did but she had a family thing come up and we had to ditch our plans."  
  
"Then you're stuck with nothing to do?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing which sounds pretty lame especially when it's suppose to be a nice day."  
  
"Ya wanna to do something with me then?"  
  
"Adam that would be great, but, um...what will Iris say?"  
  
"Cha Jane, we're friends and have been for months. Iris and I might be dating, but you and I, we're still friends. Aren't we?"  
  
"To borrow your term Adam...Unchallenged."  
  
"In that case then, what's the problem?  
  
"I guess there isn't one. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You're gonna think this is really strange, yo."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Um... Wanna go to the zoo?"  
  
"The zoo?"  
  
"Yeah, I've not been there since...well, in about four years. I figured since you haven't been here in Arcadia that long, you'd not ever gone."  
  
"No, I guess I've never been to the zoo."  
  
"So we're back to my previous question...Wanna go to the zoo?"  
  
"Let me leave a note for my parents and get my jacket. The zoo sounds like a great idea"  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Adam and Joan had spent an enjoyable day at the zoo. The awkwardness of Friday had seemed to fall away and the two were busy being friends, not a couple, but definitely friends. Arriving back at the Giradi house, pizza in hand, Adam and Jane were worn out, but if asked; neither would have traded the day for anything.  
  
Seated at the Giradi table, the two sat eating pizza and commenting on the activities of the day.  
  
"Jane."  
  
"Yeah Adam."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something before our 'zoo adventure' day ends."  
  
"Adam, we've been talking all day"  
  
"Cha, but this is something different."  
  
"Okay, what is it."  
  
"Well, Jane, yesterday after you left to take Luke to the dentist, Iris asked me something, and I like needed to talk to you first before I could answer her."  
  
"Adam, what possibly could Iris have asked you that you had to talk first to me about?"  
  
"Um...Jane she asked me to tell her why I call you Jane instead of Joan."  
  
"Why Adam would Iris care about that? I'm the one who has to answer to a name other than my own, not her."  
  
"Cha Jane."  
  
"Adam, um...I don't even know why you call me Jane. I just know that I like it better than when you call me Joan."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Adam, this may sound really stupid on my part, but do * you * know why you call me Jane?"  
  
"Um, yes and no, I guess."  
  
"Adam, ya know, you don't have to tell Iris, or me, or anyone if you don't want to, or if you're not ready to."  
  
At Joan's phrasing of her response, a look passed between the pair, as each recalled the last time Joan had said those same words regarding something between them.  
  
"It's just that I thought that I should um...tell you first if I was gonna tell Iris. It * is * something that's between me and you."  
  
"I appreciate that, but do * you * want to share your reasons? Secrets and the reasons we all do the things we do are hard things to live with but sometimes it's even harder to share them."  
  
"Do your words of wisdom come from first hand knowledge?"  
  
"Well, actually, yeah they do. You know Adam that I've had a kinda secret for as long as we've known each other. More than once I've wanted to tell someone about it cause it would of made my life easier, but every time something or someone stopped me. I've come to the conclusion that when the time comes for me to share my secret with somebody else, it's not going to be something that I have to guess about or question. I'm gonna * know * that the time and the person are right.  
  
Adam had sat watching Joan closely, thinking back to all of the times when she had started to explain to him why she had done something stupid, or annoying, or embarrassing. He'd always thought that one day, when she trusted him enough and believed in him enough, she'd tell him her secret. He was willing to keep waiting for that day to come.  
  
"Thanks Jane."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me decide what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Can I ask what that is?"  
  
"Well, the reasons I do things are, as you say, my reasons, and the reasons behind this particular thing still in part elude me. Until I understand them myself I think it's probably best that I keep them to myself. But, I will make you a promise Jane."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When I'm ready to explain why I've called you Jane for all these months, at least that is when I wasn't mad at you; you'll be the first one I tell."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
Both fell into their own thoughts about what was just said, knowing that further conversation on the subject was really unnecessary and besides...their pizza was getting cold....  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	5. Mount Vesuvius

--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 – Mount Vesuvius  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
On Monday morning Joan was once again at her locker when Grace walked up, grabbed the locker door and pushed it partially closed, getting Joan's immediate attention.  
  
"Okay, Giradi, spill."  
  
"Spill what Grace?"  
  
"Give me all of the tiny details on your plan to kill Cousin It. Fill them all in in the next 60 seconds and I will forgive you for not involving me in the planning."  
  
"Grace, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about? Obviously you have not seen Arcadia High's live history lesson this morning."  
  
"Grace! It's Monday morning. Take pity on my poor still asleep brain and make sense."  
  
"History lesson, live and in color Giradi, taking place in front of Rove's locker. Starring Iris as Mount Vesuvius and Rove as Pompeii."  
  
"I take it Iris is upset with Adam over something?"  
  
"Upset is * not * an apt descriptor for this case, try livid. So spill Giradi, tell me please that you had something to do with causing this event to happen and for improving my Monday morning outlook on the week to come."  
  
"Well I'd guess that probably Iris is upset that Adam and I spent the day together on Saturday."  
  
"Spent the day together? Doing what I might ask? And why didn't you call me up yesterday and fill me in so that I could have caught more of the eruption. It would have been worth getting to school early just to watch."  
  
"Grace, you frighten me sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I frighten myself."  
  
"Well anyway, after you called and said you were tied up on Saturday, Adam just showed up at my house. We ended up going to the zoo for the day and then going back to my house for pizza."  
  
"Sounds harmless."  
  
"It was. But then again she could also be upset cause he won't tell her."  
  
"What's that? Tell her what? Come clean with the juicy tidbits Giradi."  
  
"Apparently, Iris asked Adam why he calls me Jane when my name is Joan."  
  
"That's a stupid question. He's Rove. He exists in his own world and has his own language. Why shouldn't he call you by some other name if he wants, just as long as you answer to it?"  
  
Joan laughed to herself as she realized that that last bit of flawless logic to spout from Grace's mouth was a perfect example of why she liked having Grace as a friend. Grace simply accepted things and people as they were. She had her own opinions yes, but if Adam wanted to create new names for things in the world around him just because he felt like it then it was his business and fine with her.  
  
"Well Adam told me that Iris had asked him, but after talking to me he had decided that he wasn't going to tell her."  
  
"Tell her now, or tell her ever?"  
  
"Definitely not now, and I don't know about ever. I just know that he promised me that when he is ready to explain his reasons behind the great name change that I will be the first one he tells."  
  
"And people think Rove isn't home upstairs, seems to me that he is showing some flawless logic on this particular issue."  
  
"I guess so, but enough on all this, we'd better go or we'll be late to class."  
  
With that Joan closed her locker and the girls headed off down the hall. Joan had to admit to herself though that she was sorry her first class was in the opposite direction from Adam's locker. A history lesson on ancient Pompeii might have been interesting...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam was not having a good Monday morning. He had wanted to at least have a chance to say hello to Grace and Joan before school, but after Iris had stopped at his locker, he had not had a chance to make it down the hall before the warning bell had rung.  
  
Iris was not happy with him. When he'd mentioned that he'd gone to the zoo with Jane on Saturday, Iris had wanted to know why he'd not called her to go along. He'd started to remind Iris that she'd told him Friday when they were at the movie that she was going to the mall shopping with her mom and one of her girlfriends all day on Saturday. She'd also added that she going out of town Saturday evening and would not be back until late Sunday evening. It had been the whole reason they had worked on their art paper on Friday after school and then gone out to the movies.  
  
When she'd gotten past her concerns that he was ignoring her for time with his friends, she then said well at least he could finish the conversation that they had started Friday and he could tell her why he was always calling Joan, Jane. At this point knowing that there was no way to avoid the inevitable, he'd told Iris that he didn't really know totally why he did it, but, that sometime when he figured it out, he'd get around to telling her. Obviously, his refusal to explain his actions to Iris had not been received well, when she turned abruptly and started off down the hall toward her first class. Adam thought he'd heard her saying something half to herself and half to anyone who would listen that somebody she knew better get their priorities straight. Thank goodness art class wasn't until third period, Adam thought, maybe Iris would have calmed down by then.  
  
When third period came Adam entered the classroom and sat down. Iris entered just a minute later taking her seat next to Adam.  
  
"Hey there, Adam."  
  
"Iris."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about being angry at you this morning; it's just well I had a bad weekend after our date Friday night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."  
  
"It's okay Iris. Let's just forget about it, huh?"  
  
"I'd like that," Iris offered, smiling sweetly at Adam.  
  
The bell starting the class period rang and Mrs. Giradi who had been in the back of the room organizing materials, stepped up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class. I hope you all had a pleasant weekend. Since today is Monday and we all know how attentive you all can be when I lecture on Monday, we will be using today's class period to investigate patterns and will be doing some sketching. What I would like you all to do is take out your pencils and sketch pads and see if you can develop a pattern. The pattern might be something you would use as a border for you art or something that you could incorporate as a design into a piece of sculpture. Look around the room and observe the various patterns that present themselves as examples. Use those as a basis for creating your own, or if you find one that interests you, repeat it on your paper, perhaps altering the sizing or the shading to highlight a different feature than your original example."  
  
Adam took out his sketch pad and glanced around the room, looking for the examples that Mrs. Giradi had said he would find. As he glanced over at Iris, she was smiling back at him as if nothing had happened this morning in the hall. He glanced down at his desk again and his gaze fell on the ring that he wore on his left index finger and the scroll pattern that was engraved on the surface of the band. He had always thought that the pattern was kinda cool maybe that was why he had never ended up asking his dad about where the ring might have come from and why he had worn it pretty consistently since finding it in his shed a few months ago. Maybe he thought, he'd finally put the ring to use, as he picked up his pencil and began to sketch.  
  
Thirty-five minutes later and just before the bell was scheduled to ring ending the period, Mrs. Giradi requested that the class stop their sketching so that they might quickly share their work with the other students in the class.  
  
"Class, I'm going to ask each of you to leave your sketch book open on your desk to your recently completed sketch. You are to then wander around the room and review the work of your fellow classmates. Try and understand the patterns that your fellow artists have presented."  
  
The class did as instructed, rising from their desks and they began to wander around the classroom. Iris rose from her seat and came immediately over to Adam's desk. Adam in the meantime had walked away to review the work of the students who sat behind him. When Iris glanced down at Adam's pattern sketch, all of her anger from earlier that morning came rushing back. The scroll pattern presented in Adam's sketch was identical to the pattern engraved on the ring that Joan had shown her Friday in the hall. What was going on? Iris had to find out. Why was Adam so familiar with the pattern presented on Joan's ring? Had he given it to her at sometime in the past? If Adam and Joan were "just" friends, why hadn't Adam shared something special with her like the ring? They had after all been dating for the past several weeks. She decided that she would confront Adam at lunch. She had to get to the bottom of this and the sooner the better.  
  
As the bell rang and class ended, Adam picked up his books and started toward the door, glancing back to see if Iris was coming so that they could walk together to her next class.  
  
"Iris," Mrs. Giradi called, "Could you come up here for just a second before heading on to your next class, I found that information over the weekend you asked for on a supplier for that particular brand of paints you were seeking."  
  
"Sure Mrs. Giradi." Iris offered and then turning to Adam she said, "Adam, why don't you go on, I'll catch up with you at lunchtime."  
  
"Okay. Later Iris."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam had already joined Grace and Joan at a table in the lunch room when Iris approached.  
  
"Hey there Iris," Joan offered.  
  
"Joan, Grace," Iris responded.  
  
Grace, currently with a mouthful of sandwich, simply waved.  
  
"Adam, we were going to talk weren't we?" Iris asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Adam replied.  
  
"Well let's go over there," Iris said pointing to an empty table on the other side of the room.  
  
"I was talking to Grace and Joan, yo," Adam replied.  
  
"Your conversation can wait with them, this is important," she responded as she turned and started across the room.  
  
"I guess I gotta go you guys, see ya in chemistry," Adam said as he picked up his lunch and headed after Iris.  
  
Once Adam was out of ear shot Grace commented to Joan, "I'll tell ya Giradi, either you kill it or I'm going to. I've about reached my level of patience with this break-up the sub-defective trio thing she has got going on."  
  
"Leave it be Grace. It's Adam's decision how he handles this."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Adam reached the other side of the room and had set down his lunch, he took a seat next to Iris and asked, "What was so important that we had to be rude to Grace and Jane, yo?"  
  
"There you go with the Jane thing again"  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. It's just that I think of her as Jane."  
  
"Fine. That's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Well then what?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about art class this morning."  
  
"I kinda liked the assignment today. Mrs. Giradi has a different style than Ms. Jankow, but I still thought it was a good class.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about, Adam."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Where did you get the inspiration from for you scroll work design?"  
  
"I got it from an engraving on a ring. Why, what's the problem?"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That you and Joan were closer than you let on to be and that this whole 'I'm okay with you going out with Adam' is a big front. You got this whole Joan/Jane thing going on that you either can't or won't explain. You do stuff with her on the weekends. You sit next to her in chemistry. And now this ring thing complete with cryptic sentiments."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The scroll work design you drew this morning is identical to the one that is on the ring that Joan wears all the time. Don't try and deny it. I just talked to her about it Friday, though she was careful to omit the details on where she got it. All she said was that she found it. Now you sit in art class and draw the exact same pattern. What, did you think, that I wouldn't notice? Remember, I'm an artist too. I may not have a photographic memory like you do but I do notice shapes and patterns in the world around me."  
  
"Iris, will you stop."  
  
"Yeah Adam, I think I will. Stop thinking that there is any point to continuing to go out with you. It was fun for a while but I can see that it is really just a waste of my time. Next time you need a partner in art class or someone to fill in for Joan, don't bother asking me. I'm not interested."  
  
With that Iris got up and stomped out of the lunchroom. Adam, confused over what just happened thought it would be better if he just let her go for now. Maybe he could sort this all out and talk to Iris after school.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Everything Has A Purpose

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 – Everything Has A Purpose  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan was on her way down the hall at the end of the day. As she approached her locker she noticed God in his "Cute Guy God" image leaning next to her locker as if he were waiting for her.  
  
"What now? Don't try and tell me that all that stuff today that went on between Iris and Adam is my fault. I've tried to stay out of it, be supportive, all part of that redefinition thing you suggested. I know Grace has suggested that we get involved and mess things up but really, I've tried not to. I want Adam to be happy."  
  
"Are you through?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Joan, I stopped by to tell you that I'm pretty proud of the way you've handled yourself the last few weeks and how you've dealt with the relationship between Adam and Iris. You managed pretty well putting the happiness of others before your own personal feelings. Have you learned anything from this whole experience?"  
  
"Well yeah, I guess I have but it doesn't do me any good now."  
  
"What have you learned?"  
  
"You want me to tell you here, in the middle of the hallway, where anyone can just walk by and hear what I have to say?"  
  
"Actually Joan, I already know what you've learned, remember I've got that whole omniscient thing going on. You need to answer my question though so that you can admit what you've learned out loud."  
  
"Oh alright," Joan responded, and then she leaned closer to God and whispered, "I like Adam."  
  
"I think we already knew that Joan, he is after all a friend of yours, most people 'like' their friends."  
  
"Oh! Why must you make this so difficult?"  
  
"Everything has a purpose Joan."  
  
"Okay, okay, no more theology alright, I'll answer your question. I like Adam as more than just a friend. I think I'm ready to try the couple thing and he's the only one I'm interested in trying it with. Bottom line is, I think, no make that I know; I'm in love with him."  
  
"Does saying it out loud help?"  
  
"I suppose so. It does help to separate a particular thought and feeling from the clutter and confusion of all of the others going on in my head."  
  
"Okay Joan, I think you've got it. It helps in all kinds of ways to clear the clutter and confusion away from issues. Maybe you should try saying other things out loud that you've been holding inside. You never know who might be ready to listen to them and to accept them. You'd better get going. You have to get home so you can finish your homework before dinner."  
  
God stood up from where he had been leaning on the lockers and started down the hall, ignoring Joan's questions as he walked away.  
  
"What did I get? What other issues? What's so important about finishing my homework before dinner? Oh...when are you ever going to finish a thought to a point where I understand you?"  
  
A wave over his shoulder was all the response that Joan got.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Matched Set

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 – Matched Set  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan headed home and keeping in line with God's suggestion, she finished her homework before dinner. The rest of Giradi family was all occupied with their own personal tasks this evening and had headed out of the kitchen following dish duty to the four corners of the house. As Joan was folding the dish towel and hanging it up, she heard a knock on the back door. Rounding the corner and peeking through the window, she noticed it was Adam and opened the door.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing here? I don't remember scheduling a study session with you and Grace this evening."  
  
"Cha Jane, no I'm not here to study. I was wondering if you had some time this evening to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Where? Here?"  
  
"Anywhere would be fine but maybe it'd be better if we went over to my shed so we um... don't get interrupted."  
  
"Yeah, I understand parental units and siblings continually interrupting, first to make sure we're okay, and then to make sure that we don't need anything, and finally to inquire if our day went well, would ruin any chance for us to have a conversation."  
  
"Will it be okay with your parents?"  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem, I finished my homework before dinner and it's still early. Let me tell my Mom where I'm going."  
  
Joan headed around the corner of the counter and off to locate her mom. Adam stood there in the hallway shuffling his feet and absently fiddling with the ring he wore on his left index finger. Joan came back through the kitchen just a minute later.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom said it was fine. I just need to be back home by 9:00 cause it's a school night."  
  
Joan turned and reached up to grab her coat down off of one of the series of hooks near the back door. As she did, Adam noticed the ring that she wore on her right index finger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Joan and Adam entered his shed and Adam cleared off the two stools so they could sit down. Joan noticed that Adam's sketch book was lying on the workbench next to where they sat.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"A couple of things really, but mostly what happened today at school."  
  
"Adam, don't worry about it. I can understand Iris wanting you to herself during lunch. She probably thinks Grace and I are in the way when she wants to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah I did want to tell you I was sorry about that Jane, it was kinda rude of Iris and I wasn't much better just going off and following her like I did. I guess though that it was worth it cause she mentioned something to me that at first was pretty confusing but maybe now I can begin to make some sense out of it."  
  
"Adam, you're being vague again and I am losing the direction of our conversation. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry. First, answer a question for me."  
  
"No problem. What's the question?"  
  
"Did you discuss a ring that you wear all the time with Iris last Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," she replied, holding out her right hand and continuing. "I accidentally caught my ring on my locker door when she was standing there and about ripped my finger off. She noticed my ring so I took it off to show her. Why do you ask, did she say something about it to you?"  
  
"Yeah she did. Can I see it Jane?"  
  
"Sure," she said taking the ring off and handing it to Adam.  
  
Adam took the ring in his hand and though he already knew what he would find when he looked closely at it, he held it up and looked inside to read the inscription.  
  
"Jane, Iris wasn't real clear on where you got this ring, she said you mentioned finding it somewhere."  
  
"Yeah that's right or well sort of right. I've had it for probably five months or so. I found it in a box of clutter that Sammy found in the storeroom at the bookstore. He didn't want to sort through all of the stuff, so he gave the box to me. I took it home and sorted through it but the only thing of any interest in the box was the ring. I had always meant to ask Sammy about where it might have come from, but I never did. I doubt he'd know anyway. You know, come to think of it, you were in the store that day. I think you bought a book on sculpture or something."  
  
After handing Jane's ring back to her, Adam looked up at her and reached for his sketch book.  
  
"Jane, I want you to take a look at something in my sketch book."  
  
"Sure Adam," she replied taking the book from him.  
  
"It's on the last used page there in the book. It was part of the class work we did today in school."  
  
Joan flipped open the book and turned the pages, trying not to get drawn into admiring the other sketches it contained. Adam really was an excellent artist. Finally she reached the last page and was surprised to see the scroll work pattern from her ring drawn on the page.  
  
"Adam, did you draw this today?"  
  
"Cha Jane."  
  
"That's just too freaky Adam. I've never seen this pattern anywhere else except on my ring. Not to sound like my Mom or anything but, what was your 'inspiration' for developing the pattern?"  
  
"A ring."  
  
"A ring? But, you just asked me about my ring a minute ago. I don't ever recall showing it to you before."  
  
"Jane, I said 'a ring', not 'your ring'."  
  
"Yeah you did say that. What have you seen another one like it somewhere?"  
  
"Cha Jane."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Joan looked at Adam and was surprised to watch him pull a ring off of his left index finger and hand it to her.  
  
"Adam? Is it the same? I mean does it have the same inscription and everything."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"I found it."  
  
"Where? When?"  
  
"It was in a box of junk that was pushed way back under that shelf over there. A few days after the art show I was out here cleaning up and I dropped something and it rolled under the shelf. When I went to pick up what I'd dropped, I found the box and then the ring."  
  
"Adam, I repeat, this is pretty freaky."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too Jane. I can't seem to put together all of the pieces and make them fit. I mean it has to be divine intervention or magic or something. How else could two friends independently find two identical rings amid separate boxes of junk weeks apart and then go on for a couple of months more and never notice that they are both wearing the same ring."  
  
As Joan sat listening to Adam, she realized that it was time to tell Adam all about her conversations with God. She'd known all along that Adam would understand and accept what she told him, she'd just had never been sure how she would know that the time was right to tell him. Between the hints she had been getting from God lately and now the matching rings, she'd have to be completely ignorant to not realize that the time, the place and the person were right to share her secret.  
  
"I think you got it right with your first suggestion."  
  
"What? Divine intervention?"  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
"Why do you think that Jane?"  
  
"Adam, I have a secret to tell you. It's * my * secret, the one I've had to keep all through the time we've known each other. It's finally time to share it with you."  
  
"Really Jane? Are you sure?"  
  
"This is one time Adam that I am completely and totally sure. You see..."  
  
Adam sat there listening to all of the things Jane had to say. Not always understanding how it all seemed to fit together, but none the less believing that Jane was telling him the truth.  
  
"...and then today God asked me to admit out loud to him and more so to myself how I really feel about you Adam. He also mentioned that there were other things that needed to be said out loud cause there was somebody ready to listen to what I had to say. I guess that's how I knew * really knew * that it was time to tell you all of it."  
  
"Jane, it's a lot to take in all at once, so I'm likely to have some more questions after I think about it some more, but for right now I only have one."  
  
"What's that Adam?"  
  
"When you told God how you felt about me, and you admitted it to yourself, what did you say?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you that as well, because at this point I've told you my biggest secret, so there would be no point in keeping anything else from you. But, please, before I do tell you, understand that I accept that you are with Iris now. My * only * concern is that you are happy Adam. Happy with who you choose to be with and happy in your life in general. If being with Iris makes you happy, then I can accept that and I will deal with the rest as I need to."  
  
"Jane..."  
  
"No, please don't interrupt me Adam. If you do, I will likely lose my nerve to say this.....You see, Adam, I love you. I believe that I have for quite a while, it just took me an awfully long time to understand that all my insecurities and questions about being part of a 'couple' really were groundless. I'm sorry if I made you feel as if I didn't see you in a 'couple' kind of way, if I did I really never meant to. It was just that after losing your friendship, then gaining it back, I found that it was too important to me to lose it again and given my other secret, I was sure something would arise that would work to pull us apart."  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I say something now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I'm doing all of the talking." Somewhat embarrassed to have been sharing her personal feelings about him when she knew he was with someone else, Jane looked down at the floor, hoping Adam would not notice.  
  
"That's okay, what you've had to say has all been important, but I have a few things to say as well, and they are really as equally important."  
  
Before continuing, Adam reached out and grasped Jane's hands in his. As he took her hands, Joan looked up, surprised a little to see a smile on Adam's face instead of a look of confusion or even worse, anger.  
  
"Jane, you're making this much harder on yourself than it needs to be ya know. You see... I love you as well Jane. I have for nearly as long as we have known each other. As for Iris, she told me today that she was wasting her time with me, and come to think about it she probably was. I was never interested in developing a long term relationship with her, you see cause all I ever wanted was you."  
  
"Adam? You love me?"  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
Smiling, Adam urged Jane to stand up from her perch on the stool as he did the same and stepping closer; he slid his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss. 


	8. Epilogue

------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Epilogue  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Settting: Six years later  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Upstairs, the few friends and family that would be gathering to help them share this day had started to arrive. Grace had finally been able to urge Joan's mom out of the room and off to find Kevin who was escorting her to her seat. Will Giradi paced upstairs awaiting what most fathers consider a most difficult task, but he was confident that the outcome would be good. Luke was off somewhere with the task of intercepting Grace before she could get back to where Joan was. It didn't need to be a lengthy diversion, but it did need to be a diversion all the same. Luke was sure he'd have no trouble holding Grace's attention for a moment or two.  
  
Joan sat alone, looking down at her hands, presently unadorned with jewelry. That last fact was about to change, permanently, but she was sure that it was going to be the best change that had come to pass in her life so far. As she sat there in quiet reflection, she failed to notice the young man who had walked up to peer into the open door. He stood there in quiet observation of Joan and knew, without a doubt, that what was to occur over the next few minutes had always been meant to be.  
  
"Jane."  
  
Joan looked up from her reflections to see Adam standing in the doorway dressed formally but smiling none the less. She stood and turned toward him holding out her hand which he stepped forward and grasp in his own.  
  
"Adam. You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"I know, but I needed to talk to you for just a minute. I really didn't come here to sneek a peek at your outfit or to steal a kiss. Though I'll admit, the first is only as beautiful as the woman wearing it and the second doesn't sound like such a bad idea."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"No seriously Jane, I needed to say something to you that couldn't wait until later. Can we sit for just a moment?"  
  
Together they turned and still hand in hand, each took a seat across from one another.  
  
"What's so important Adam that you had to see me now?"  
  
"Jane, do you remember back six years ago to that day we spent at the zoo?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. When I think of it I always recall the lions...the tigers... the bears," she said with a little giggle.  
  
"I remember those too, but more so, I remember the promise that I made to you that evening when we were back at your house eating pizza. Do you remember what I promised you that day?"  
  
"Sure Adam, I remember your promise. You told me that day that when you were ready to explain why you have nearly always called me Jane that I would be the first one you would tell."  
  
"That was it, and Jane, I'm ready to explain."  
  
"Adam, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, just listen. Jane from nearly the first time we met, you and I have had a connection. At the time I couldn't believe that someone so in tune with me could have come into my life just by chance. I knew that you showing up in Arcadia and becoming my friend was a gift, one that I couldn't deny had had to have come through divine intervention. Jane, do you know what the name 'Jane' means?"  
  
"No, Adam, I don't."  
  
"It means, 'God's gracious gift'. That's always been how I've thought as you, as a gift from God to me."  
  
"Oh Adam, thank you. I've always felt too that God had a hand in bringing us together as well, even if there at first it seemed He was pushing us apart more than he was pushing us together."  
  
"Are you ready to do this Jane?"  
  
"Yes I am Adam. I love you and I'm sure beyond a doubt that you love me too"  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
In a small candlelit chapel in Arcadia, about twenty people gathered to celebrate a special event in the lives of Joan Giradi and Adam Rove.  
  
Grace Polk stood at Joan's side, wearing a dress no less, but also a smile as she understood the happiness her best friend was experiencing at this moment. Grace glanced across the aisle where Luke stood beside Adam, and then down to the diamond she now wore on her left hand. In just a few months, she and Joan and Adam and Luke would be switching places and doing this all over again. Luke caught Grace's glance and smiled in reply, understanding completely what she was thinking.  
  
As the rest of the Giradi family, Carl Rove, and a few other friends gained through college and career, looked on, Adam and Jane exchanged the vows that would bind them together as man and wife for the rest of their lives. As Adam and Joan exchanged rings as a part of the ceremony, no one but them understood how special the simple silver bands were to each of them.  
  
With all the attention in the room focused on the altar, no one seemed to notice the young man in the rear of the church dressed in a brown corduroy coat. As the priest reached a particular the point in the ceremony saying, "...What God has brought together....let no man put asunder..." the young man smiled, then turned, exiting the church.  
  
~The End~  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
